A written testimony of my time in Arendelle, to her majesty
by Dear.E
Summary: This is Hans' point of view of what happened in Arendelle. This isn't meant to make you like him. This is just to give you a peak into what was crossing his mind, because even villains have reasons, and in their own heads, their reasons are good. It's also what I like to imagine happened after he sailed out of Arendelle.
1. Event 1: Arriving in Arendelle

**Event 1: Arriving in Arendelle**

I arrived in Arendelle just as the big clock in town square struck eleven in the morning. Thank goodness, because I tended to get seasick, and I needed to get off that ship. I ordered my horse, Sitron, to be brought up from the cargo hold. Poor guy, he'd been holed up for so long. "How about a trot around the town?" I asked him. He whinnied his agreement.

"Prince Hans!" I turned to see who had called me, and spotted my servant, James. "Don't forget, the queen's coronation is in one hour."

"Of course," I replied. How could he have expected me to forget? After all, it was Queen Elsa's kingdom I would be taking. I sighed. "Thank you, James." Why did he have to remind me of my purpose here, even if it was inadvertently? I turned, and lead Sitron off of the ship, and onto dry land. I wanted to ride a bit, and forget about my plans.

I hopped on my steed, and we set off, careful not to bump any of the people around us. It wouldn't have done to hurt any of my future subjects.


	2. Event 2: Meeting the Princess

Of course, it couldn't have been just some peasant girl, who had saved a year's wages to buy a nice dress. It had had to be the princess. I had knocked Princess Anna into a boat. How incredibly clever of me. Oh well, at least it had enabled me to meet one of the royal sisters.

I wish it had been a peasant girl, though. She was charming, and sweet, and I had wanted to just forget about the plan I had concocted for a while. But no, fate just had to make it happen. Poor girl, I wish there was another way. I would be seeing her tonight, at the ball. How opportune.


	3. Event 3: Yes, yes, I know that I'm awful

Princess Anna was indeed a very nice person, and I truly am sorry for what I had to do. I wish there could have been another way, but, as I told the princess that evening at the ball, I had twelve older brothers, who despised me. And there was no way I could inherit my family's throne. I'm only lucky that the princess was naïve enough to accept my marriage proposal, and I didn't have to resort to more… extreme measures.

I'm only joking, please don't feed me to the wild bears, your majesty.


	4. Event 4: Caring for Arendelle

Princess Anna had left to go find her sister, leaving me in charge. I had always known that I wanted my own kingdom, but this felt… good. It was like… like I truly was a king, taking care of my people. The looks on people's faces, when I gave them cloaks, or when I told them the castle was open, with food and shelter… But you aren't interested in that, you just want my side of the story. My tale of what happened.

Basically, I tried to do well, with what resources Arendelle had left, but when Princess Anna's horse returned, without her on it, well, I knew the pleasurable part of my plan would have to wait. It was now time to go after the two royal sisters.


	5. Event 5: You hate me, don't you, majesty

So, as I'm sure you know, I went up the mountain. I didn't find Princess Anna, but instead, found her majesty, Queen Elsa. She had built a magnificent castle made of ice, but had grown unstable, and violent. She had hit her head, and had blacked out, and so I carried her back to the castle in the town. She was so thin and pale. So fragile. I couldn't bear the thought of me harming her, but I knew that if I was to gain a crown, Queen Elsa would have to lose her head.

I laid the queen in a bed, in the dungeons. Before you ask, no, I am not proud of that. I placed her tiny white hands, capable of so much wonder, in cover-all shackles. I am not proud of that, either. Tucking a blanket around her, I left. I needed to clear my head.


	6. Event 6: Pleading with the Queen

When Queen Elsa woke up, I pleaded with her to stop the winter. I don't know what I hoped to accomplish. If Queen Elsa had stopped the winter, she would have returned as queen, and then where would I be? All I know, is that I was desperate. I was battling myself, trying to make myself follow my ambition, and then trying to do the right thing. I did not want to kill the queen. But in the end, I knew that I had to.


	7. Event 7: Revealing my Plan

Princess Anna had returned from the mountain. Her hair was turning white and she was begging me to kiss her. A bit desperate, wasn't she? Relax, I'm kidding again. Like you, the queen, doesn't joke. (I've heard of your archery skills, please don't shoot me.) Anyway, I knew that I'd need to break Princess Anna, to ensure her demise. And so I did. And so I did… Thank goodness the princess is stronger than I'd anticipated.

I set out after Queen Elsa, who had escaped using her powers. I took my sword with me. I planned to kill her. But Princess Anna saved her sister. She was dying, and she decided to stop me. I can only hope to be half as brave and selfless as she was, one day. But for who? They stopped my plans, and therefore, I will never have a kingdom of my own. Anyway.


	8. Event 8: We end up in Scotland

I was to be locked up and sent back home, where my family would deal with me. Needless to say, I was terrified. At that moment, I would rather have had the ship sink, than go back. Luckily, the ship didn't sink. The waves battered at us, and the wind blew us way off course, making us come across your land. We anchored our ship in your bay, hoping for food, supplies, any help you could give us. And your majesty has been more than kind by giving us all that we need.

Of course, my situation was explained to you, and, being the fair queen you are, you asked for my side of the story. I was brought before you. I must admit, your wild red hair, and fierce expressions gave me fear. And your threat of feeding me to wild bears added to that, of course. But anyway. Thank you, Queen Merida, for hearing my side of the story, no matter how appalling it may be.

-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles


End file.
